


An Accidental Time-Warp

by Nerdzone6



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, F/M, Original Villian, Specialist become protective daddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Tina was just trying to get to Eraklyon so she could warn all of the royals that Alfea and Red Fountain had fallen. Instead, she accidentally sends herself back in time to when her parents were students. Oh boy, not to mention she still has to figure out a way to defeat her enemy. Look at the bright side Tina, you can still warn the royals about Darius.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

An Accidental Time-Warp.

Twenty years in the Future:

It was nighttime in Magix, home to Alfea College for Fairies and Red Fountain College for Specialist. A full moon hung in the sky surrounded by millions of stars; at first glance, it made for a romantic scene, but if anyone took a closer look, they would find that the night sky hid a horrifying secret.

The area surrounding Alfea and Red Fountain was drenched in blood as bodies of specialists and fairies alike littered the ground. The air was thick with smoke as the two schools burned, never again to stand.

It was a sad sight and standing in the middle of it was the last two fairies left standing; Princess Diana of Eraklyon, daughter of King Sky and Queen Bloom, the fairy of life, death and the Dragon Flame, and Tina of Zenith, daughter of Tecna and Timmy, the fairy of Time and Space.

The two friends were standing in what used to be the courtyard of their school, taking in the destruction, wondering how things could have gotten this far. The enemy had just dealt a killer blow not just to them but to the whole magic dimension. Tina specifically was having a tough time coming to grips with it. As the fairy of time she should have seen this coming and put a stop to it before it ever came to pass, but she hadn't seen it coming at all.

Tears stung her eyes, and she clenched her fist. This was all her fault she hadn't been watching the future as closely as she should have and now everyone was dead and Alfea and Red Fountain were gone. Cloud Tower was next.

Glancing over, Tina looked over at Diana to see how she was faring. Guessing from the way the girl's body was shaking, not too good. The princess of Eraklyon looked like she was fixing to collapse and she was crying as she watched the flames devour the once beautiful school.

"Damn it to hell! Darius fucking got us." Diana screamed. Tina was startled by her sudden outburst, Diana had never cussed before, at least out loud. The mention of Darius made her flinch.

Darius was Prince Darius from the planet Demone; a planet thought to have been destroyed by the Ancestral Witches. The demon had apparently been flying under the radar, biding his time for years. When he had finally revealed himself to everyone; he had already caused a great deal of damage.

Tina shook her head. Another one of her many mistakes. If she had been paying attention to the timestream it might have prevented a lot of the damage Darius caused. For one, stopping him from learning about that damn legend, which led him to decide to hunt and kill her friends.

The fairy of time shook her head. Now was not the time for moping. Right now Diana and she needed to get off this planet and inform the realms of Alfea and Red Fountains demise. Turning towards Diana she looked at her tiredly, "We have to go, Diana, we must warn the royals of this." she said.

Diana glanced at her, "We aren't going to look for survivors first?" she said. Tina shook her head, "It's too dangerous, we need backup." she said, making the fairy of life frown. Leaving without even looking for anyone in need of help felt like she was abandoning her post; however, she knew Tina was right, it was too dangerous to search on their own.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I vote we go to either Eraklyon or Sparks," she said. Tina nodded, "We should go to Eraklyon first so your parents know that your okay. If they think you've perished, it could cause an outright war." she said.

The pair decided that the fastest way to Eraklyon would be for them to perform a traveling spell; however, they agreed that where they were at wasn't the safest spot for them to be in, so they hid in the forest to give themselves cover. It also helped that it was dark outside.

Running into a small clearing in the woods, the two were about to clasp hands when a large gust of wind came flying in their direction. The pair dodged it, but unfortunately, this put some space between them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favorite fairies." a deep, rough voice came from above them. The pair looked up and came face to face with none other than Darius. A spike of fear ran through them but they tried hiding it. Diana looked at Tina and cried, "Run!"

The two took off. From behind them, they heard Darius mutter, "I love it when they run." Running in no particular direction, the two started looking for another place to perform their spell.

After running for what felt like forever, Diana found another clearing. She pointed it out to Tina. "There!" she said. Tina didn't say anything she just nodded. The two girls didn't waste time, instead of doing a normal travel spell the pair decided that it would best if Tina opened a portal.

Summoning her staff, Tina began muttering her spell. "Oh, spirits of time I ask you to let your faithful servant pass through," she said. A second later a large portal opened, Tina pointed at Diana, "Go in," she said.

Diana who was standing behind her started towards it but stopped in her tracks when Darius appeared again. Grinding her teeth she looked at Tina sadly, "Sorry Tina, it's up to you now." she said. Tina didn't even have time to react to Diana pushing her into the portal.

The last thing she heard before the portal closed was Diana saying, "Worn the Royals, and tell my parents I'm sorry." she said. A single tear ran down Tina's face, knowing she would never see her friend again. What the fairy of time didn't realize, however, was that in her haste to get away from Darius, she had spoken the wrong spell.

Instead of saying a normal travel spell, she had said a time-traveling spell instead. Of course, she didn't realize this until it was too late.

Present Time:

What the hell, how did this large crater get here?

Oh, my God! Is that Tecna?

Quick, someone go get Timmy and call the Winx.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Tina groaned, slowly opening her eyes, and was greeted by the sight of two specialists. Wait, Specialist?! She gave one of the boys a questioning look, "Um can you tell me where I am?" she asked.

The boy closest to her gave her a proud smirk, "Why you're in Magix, or more specifically you're at Red Fountain." he said. Tina stared at him for a moment before, a horrifying realization hit her, she had gone back in time by accident. Shit!

"Hey, are you alright?! Oh crap, she fainted."

Author's note: So I've rewritten this story again; hopefully this time it will be more entertaining. I would love to hear feedback. Thank you for reading Nerdzone6. Ps. I haven't decided who to put Aisha with, Roy or Nex, any preferences?


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Realizations:

In the Future:

In the land of Demone, Prince Darius carried his prize into his cave. In his arms, he held the Princess of Eraklyon. He had defeated her after a hard-fought battle. Princess Diana had fought bravely, and he respected her for her courage; however, in the end, she had been no match for him.

Walking into his chambers he passed by four tables that held the bodies of the members of the Winx Club. The first table held Fiona, daughter of Helia and Flora, and the fairy of the elements. The second table held Princess Nina of Andros, daughter of Queen Aisha and King Nabu, the fairy of weather.

The third table held Aria of Melody, the daughter of Musa and Riven, the fairy of sound and senses, and the fourth table held Princess Sophie of Solaria, daughter of Queen Stella, and King Consort Brandon, the fairy of the moon and stars.

The girls were dead; he had killed every one of them one by one. Each girl had been drained of their magic and their blood. Now he finally had Diana and he could take what he always wanted, the Dragon Flame. Placing her down on the alter, he grabbed his syringe. He took one last look at the fairy of Life, Death, and the Dragon flame; she really was a beauty.

The girl's long blonde hair surrounded her face like a halo, her skin was deathly pale, and her closed eyes hid beautiful blue eyes. "What a shame she had to die, if her blood and powers weren't needed, he might have kept her alive to be his queen.

Shaking his head he began to cut. Carefully he began cutting his way to where Diana's magic was kept, her heart. After ten minutes of cutting he finally reached it, taking the organ into his hand he removed it. He carried the organ into the next room and placed it on a smaller alter and then he began chanting a spell of his own.

"King of demons raise your hand and except the heart of this fairy and drain it of its magic, the magic of the Dragon Flame," he whispered. Diana's heart glowed and then a voice spoke in the air, "Prince of Demon's, I accept your offering of power," it said. A pillar of magic formed in the air and then a hand came out and drained the heart of its magic; however, once it touched the heart, the voice hissed, "What dirty trick is this?"

Darius looked surprised, "What do you mean, my Lord?" he asked. The voice of the King of Demons snarled, "This heart my son does not hold the Dragon Flame or any magic for that matter." he hissed.

Darius was shocked, "I do not understand father, this heart is from Princess Diana of Eraklyon." he said. His father grew quiet, "Was there anyone else with her?" he asked.

Darius nodded, "Yes, Tina of Zenith, the fairy of time; she opened a portal and escaped before I could capture her." he said. The demon king spoke, "Do you know if Diana touched her before she went?" he asked.

Darius thought back to the events of the night, "Hmm, now that you mention it, yes she did." he said. The demon growled, "we have duped you my son by Diana, she most likely transferred her powers to the fairy of time." he said.

Darius cursed, that stupid fairy had humiliated him again, even in death Diana had gotten the last laugh. Well not for long, "Do not worry father, I will capture Tina and give you the last heart you need to destroy the magical dimension." he said.

His father growled, "See that you do," he said before he cut off the connection. Darius looked away, "That damn fairy would regret crossing him.

Meanwhile in the present:

The Winx were enjoying their day; they had just finished teaching their classes for the day and were now ready for some fun. That meant seeing their boyfriends or fiances in the case of Bloom and Layla.

The girl's plans were interrupted though when their phones started going off, all except for Tecna's. Stella was the first one to answer her phone, "Oh Brandon, right on time. I was just fixing to call you and see if you wanted to meet up." she said, cheerfully.

Brandon sighed, "Stella are you sitting down." he said. Stella stopped walked as a nervous energy came over her, "No, why? What's wrong? she asked. Brandon sighed, "I'm sorry Stell, I don't know how to tell you this but Tecna's over here hurt real bad." he said.

Stella's face must have looked weird because her friends stopped what they were doing and looked at her with worried expressions. "Um, Brandon love, I'm not trying to be rude but you must have made a mistake," she said.

Brandon grunted, "I wish I were Stella, but I'm looking at her right now as we speak." he said. Stella sucked in a breath before releasing it, "Brandon love you have the wrong girl, Tecna's standing right in front of me." she said.

Brandon was silent a moment before he spoke, "I think the girls and you better get over here." he said. Stella didn't hesitate when she spoke, "On the way." she said.

It took the girls twenty-minutes to get to Red Fountain. When they arrived, they found the boys waiting for them, Timmy immediately ran over to Tecna relieved she was okay; however, he was confused if Tecna was here then who was the look-alike in the infirmary.

Timmy planted a small kiss on Tecna's cheek, "I'm so glad you're okay, when they told me they found you hurt I nearly had a heart attack." he said. Tecna blushed as she smiled at her boyfriend, it flattered her that Timmy cared so much about her. "You shouldn't have worried Timmy, you know the girls would let you know if anything was wrong," she said.

Timmy was about to say something else but a cough interrupted them; turning the couple saw the others giving them sweet and concerned looks. Layla stepped forward, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to see this fairy who looks so much like Tecna." she said.

The couple nodded. Tecna was ready to see this fairy look-alike who had given her poor boyfriend a scare, "Let's go then," she said. The group nodded, and the specialist led their girlfriends to where the infirmary was.

Sky looked over his shoulder at the girls, "Our doctor already ran a blood test on her to see if she's in the system anywhere," he said. Riven who was beside him looked over at the girls, "If she's related to anyone in the system or if she's missing will know in a few minutes." he said.

The group arrived at the infirmary and Sky opened the door; he gestured for the girls to go first. Entering the room, the group saw one bed had an occupant in it. Tecna being brave and slightly annoyed at the situation marched over to the bed to look at the unconscious fairy.

A gasp escaped her. The fairy lying in the bed looked almost exactly like her except for two blonde bangs hanging in front of her face. "Whoa," She could hear Musa say from behind her.

It stunned Layla who was standing next to her, "Now we know why you thought Tecna was injured." she said. Nabu who was watching his fiance nodded in agreement. "We know, we were all stunned," he said.

Flora looked over at the injured fairy in concern, "I wonder what happened to her." she said, making Helia place a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bloom looked concerned too, "I don't know, but we're going to find out. I mean, look at the injuries on her, whoever did this could be a major threat." she said.

Stella nodded, "I agree, only a brute would hurt a lady like this." she said. Brandon was about to chime in but the doctor came back looking confused and worried. The group turned to face him.

Sky stepped forward, "Well doctor, what can you tell us." he said. The doctor looked at the group in concern, "Well, I'll start by saying that the test results came back positive for a match." he said.

The group looked surprised. Musa stepped forward, "Who did it match?" she asked. The doctor began sweating, "I'd also like to say we ran the test three times just to be certain, but there isn't any mistake about it. This fairy is related to Tecna and Timmy." he said.

"What!" Tecna and Timmy shouted. Stella who was confused looked between the unconscious fairy and her friends, "But how is that possible?" she asked.

The doctor sighed, "According to the test we ran, this fairy is their daughter." he said. Bloom looked surprised, "But she's too old to be their daughter." she said. The doctor looked contemplative, "I have a theory as to what's going on but you'll have to confirm it with Miss. Faragonda." he said.

Flora being the voice of calm chimed in, "Whatever you can tell us doctor would be of tremendous help." she said. The doctor gave her a small smile, "When we scanned her we found high traces of magic around her. It's a very rare magic one seen every thousand years, it's also extremely dangerous." he began as the group listened.

Bloom tilted her head, "And what magic would that be doctor?" she asked. The doctor took a breath and whisper, "Time magic."

Author's note: So here's chapter two: I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Meet the Winx: Tina

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, but I do own the OC characters.

Tina Character Bio.

Name: Tina

Species: Fairy

Age: 16

Birthday: January 16

Home Planet: Zenith

Fairy of: Time & Space

Abilities:

Time Manipulation

Teleportation

Can see past, present future (limited)

Fairy Level:

Alphamix

Transformation appearance:

Top: Crop Top with one arm

Color: Silver

Bottoms: short mini skirt

color: Silver

Her legs have clear stockings

Shoes: silver high heels.

Hair: Short Magnetta hair is adorned with a silver tiara with a garnet gem in the middle.

Wings: Her wings are shaped like butterfly wings with a black perimeter and silver and green middle.

Weapons: Time Septer

Normal appearance:

Tina's magenta hair use to be long but due to an attack, a good chunk got burned off. So right now her hair is in a short bob.

Her normal outfit:

A white undershirt with a purple sweater and skinny jeans.

Black ballet shoes.

Fun Facts:

Tina is blind in her left eye due to an infection she had when she was little.

Also, she isn't nearly as awkward at social interaction as her parents use to be.

Likes: Her family and friends researching new spells.

Dislikes: Demons, black magic, and people automatically assuming she's awkward at talking since she's from Zenith.

Family:

Father: Timmy

Mother: Tecna

Little Brother: Marcus

Boyfriend: Blake


	4. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Waking Up:

The doctor looked at them and whispered, "Time Magic" he said.

The group stared at him in disbelief, for he wasn't wrong when he said Time magic was rare; in fact, the last known fairy to have such power had died in the Golden age of the Magical dimension according to the history books. Time magic wasn't something to be taken lightly, if someone made a wrong move it could erase the time stream.

If this fairy had used her magic to time-travel, she had a lot of explaining to do. Tecna was wondering how any child of hers could be so reckless, surely she had taught her better than that. Bloom looked over at the girl warily, "We better call Mrs. Faragonda and let her know about this." she said.

Tecna nodded, "I'll do it, it's better she hears it from me." she said, although, in reality, she was just looking for an excuse to get away from the situation. The rest of the group nodded and the fairy of technology quickly left the room to complete her task; Timmy looked over at the girl he'd been told was his daughter one last time before he looked back at his friends, " I'll go with her." he said, running off.

The rest of the group stayed behind watching over the unconscious girl until their friends returned; no one spoke, unsure of what to say. Tecna and Timmy came back a few minutes later and everyone looked at them expectantly. Tecna was the one to break the silence, "Mrs. Faragonda says she's on her way." she said, before falling silent. The others nodded, and the friends sat silently.

It was while they sat waiting for Mrs. Faragonda to arrive that the girl began tossing and turning. Stella looked at her concerned, "What? What's happening to her." she said, worriedly. Layla looked at Stella, "I think she's having a nightmare." she said. Flora looked at the girl in concern, "Poor thing, maybe something bad happened to her." she said. Bloom looked contemplative, "Maybe it has something to do with her coming here." she said.

Tecna nodded, "That would make the most logical sense." she said, relieved her future child hadn't abused her powers. Musa tilted her head, "Yeah, but what could be so bad one would need to time travel?" she asked. Layla shrugged, "Will have to ask her when she wakes up." she said.

Meanwhile:

Tina stood in the middle of the forest looking at Diana, her eyes filled with sadness. "Oh Diana," she said. Diana looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry Tina, please forgive me for leaving you alone." she said.

Tina looked at her confused, "Why are you apologizing? It isn't your fault, and besides will meet again, I'll perform a time spell, and abracadabra we'll be back together again." she said. Diana sighed, "If only it was that easy, my friend." she said.

The fairy of time was once again confused, "What? What do you… Oh No! Diana, please tell me you didn't." she said. The Princess of Eraklyon nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so," she said. Tears pricked Tina's eyes. It wasn't fair! They had been so close to winning to finally defeated Darius and now it was over.

Tina shook her head, "So it's over then? Darius has the Dragon…" "No!" Diana Interrupted her. Tina looked at her confused, "But you just said?" she said. "I said he killed me, I did not say he got a hold of the Dragon Flame," Diana said.

Tina looked at her sternly, "Well that's some consolation, but if he doesn't have it where is it?" she asked. Diana smiled, "You'll learn that in time, now I'm afraid my time is up." she said. The fairy of time reached out her hand, "Please don't go Diana." she said. Diana shook her head, "I may not be with you now but I'll always be watching you." she said, disappearing as fog covered her.

"Diana!" Tina screamed, jolted up in bed, arm outstretched.

"My, my, what's going on here?" a familiar voice came through the door. Tina looked up to see none other than Mrs. Faragonda and Headmistress Griffen standing there. Tina could no longer hold back the tears and she began to cry, "She's gone," she sobbed, as the Winx and Specialist could do nothing but watch the girl break down.

Everyone glanced at each other in concern, wondering why the girl was crying so hard and who she was. One thing was certain though they needed to find out.

Author's note: So here's the real chapter 3 of An accidental time-warp, hope you like it.


	5. Meet the Winx: Diana

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. I do own the following OC.

Meet the Winx: Diana

Name: Diana

Age: 16

Title: Princess

Species: Fairy

Birthday: April 17

Home Planet: Eraklyon

Current Status: Deceased

Fairy of: Life, Death and the Dragon Flame

Abilities:

Dragon Flame Powers

Guide to the afterlife

Protector of Souls

Can see a person's death

Fairy Level:

Alphamix

Transformation:

Hair: Her hair is in an upward ponytail

A white sleeveless dress with a slit down the right side

A gold belt adorns the center

Shoes White heels with golden ribbons tied around her legs.

A silver tiara adorns her forehead with blue and red dragons holding a diamond in the middle.

Wings:

Shape: Butterfly

Color: Gold

Normal Appearance:

Hair Color: Dark Blonde with red highlights

Length: Long

Style: Wavy/ kept down

Clothes: A white undershirt with a yellow sweater

Blue skinny jeans

Shoes: white tennis shoes

Interesting facts:

Diana is the first princess Eraklyon has had in one hundred years; so she has a close bond with her paternal grandparents.

She is very sweet and less confrontational than her parents but don't think she won't fight back; this princess just chooses her battles more carefully.

She is also 100% Daddy's little girl; although, sometimes she thinks he's too protective of her.

Likes: Her Family, Friends, her boyfriend Shang, and School.

Dislikes: Darius, unnecessary violence.

Goal: Protect the magic dimension from Darius.

Family:

King Sky: Father

Queen Bloom: Mother

Former King Erendor: Paternal Grandfather

Former Queen Samara: Paternal Grandmother

King Oritel: Maternal Grandfather

Queen Marion: Maternal Grandmother

Mike: Adoptive Maternal Grandpa

Vanessa: Adoptive Maternal Grandma

Princess Daphne: Maternal Aunt

Thoren: Paternal Second Cousin and Maternal Uncle


	6. Calming Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Calming Down:

The Winx and Specialist watched in stunned silence as the girl in front of them cried. No one knew how to approach the girl they knew to be Tecna and Timmy's daughter. Finally, Mrs. Faragonda decided to try to calm the distressed teen down.

The headmistress took a few cautious steps towards the girl and gently lay a hand on her shoulder, causing her to pause in her crying, "Excuse me dear, but can you tell us what's wrong?" she asked, gently.

Tina raised her head, unsure of what to say. The woman's presence was familiar and calming, but at the same time, bitter-sweet as memories of Faragonda's demise played in her head. Seeing the woman that had died just hours ago standing in front of her made her want to cry all over again, but she got control over her emotions.

The Fairy of Time knew she couldn't lie as the doctor had already given away her secret of who she was to her future parents and their friends, so she decided not to tell them everything right away. Coming to her decision, she told the partial truth. Looking at Mrs. Faragonda she answers, "I'm sorry for my outburst Mrs. Faragonda, but I was having a bad dream about a friend of mine." she said.

Mrs. Faragonda smiled at her, not surprised the girl knew her since she was a time traveler; however, she didn't fully believe the girl's answer to her question, and judging by the way the Winx and Specialist were looking, neither did they. Nonetheless, she continued questioning the girl, "I sorry my dear, you might know me but I don't know you, could you introduce yourself please?" she asked.

Tina nodded, "I'm Tina of Zenith, the fairy of Time." she said, holding out her hand for the older lady to shake. Mrs. Faragonda shook it, while the others memorized the girl's name. "Tina" Tecna tried the name in her head and decided she liked it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Griffen, who had been silent up till now couldn't hold her tongue any longer. "So young lady, you're really a time traveler?" she asked.

Tina smiled over at her, "It's good to see you again Headmistress Griffen and yes I am." she said. The witch smiled back although, the fact that the girl in front of her was a time-traveler concerned her.

Griffen gave the girl a stern look, "I'm sorry to be rude my dear but if you're the Fairy of Time like you say you are then why did you break the rules and travel back?" she asked, making Tina lose her smile.

Tina's eyes darkened, "That was an accident Headmistress. I never intended to time travel; however, amid performing a quick travel spell, something went wrong, and I ended up here." she said. Griffen nodded, appeased by her answer.

Aisha wasn't buying it though, "I'm sorry to interrupt here but how could you mess up a traveling spell?" she asked, suspicion in her voice. Tina looked over at the younger version of her adoptive aunt, not surprised by her hostility, her aunt was a warrior fairy even in her younger days.

The Fairy of Time looked at her seriously, "To answer you truthfully, I messed up my spell while a friend and I were trying to escape from a dangerous situation." she said. The answer satisfied the Fairy of Waves, and she dropped the subject for now.

Mrs. Faragonda looked at her concerned, wondering how dangerous of a situation this fairy had to have been in for her to make such a big mistake on such a simple spell but decided that now wasn't the time to ask such questions. She looked at the girl, "Well my dear, you made a mistake but you're here now and there is nothing we can do to change that. So the only thing to do now is to take you back to Alfea." she said.

A jab of pain went through Tina's heart at the mention of Alfea who she had watched burned just hours ago, but she forced a smile on her face, "That sounds great, Mrs. Faragonda." she said.

Mrs. Faragonda clapped her hands, "That settles it then, Tina welcome to Alfea." she said.

Author's note: So here's chapter six of "An Accidental Time-Warp." I hope you enjoyed it and please if you have any questions or thoughts on the story feel free to share. Thank you again for reading, Nerdzone6.


End file.
